ain't no woman like a woman in love
by jellybean96
Summary: "Detective Powell, are you trying to seduce me?" he asks with a teasing lilt to his voice. She laughs quietly. "Depends. Is it working?" He turns his head toward her and captures her lips in a slow, sweet kiss. "It just might be."


**Hey babes! Got a cute little story for you today, featuring our favorite couple, Brightwell. It's just a little Christmas gift for you, not Christmas-themed in any way, but I'm posting it for you on Christmas because I want to. :) **

**Hope you like it! Enjoy!**

* * *

Dani groans as the loud and obnoxious ringing of her cell phone forcefully pulls her out of her slumber. She'd been having such a great night, sleeping so soundly and peacefully, not a single care or worry. And now the real world has decided to rear its ugly head.

The sheet falls away from her bra-covered chest as she reaches for her phone. Finding Gil's name on the screen, she quickly hits the answer call button and holds the phone up to her ear.

"Powell," she answers in a raspy voice, still not completely awake yet.

"Powell, it's Gil."

"Yeah. I figured that from the caller ID. What's up?" she asks, resting one elbow on the bed beneath her.

"Homicide," he tells her. "Caught it pretty early this morning. I'll have the address sent to your phone."

She nods. "Yeah, okay. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Good. And hey, have you heard from Bright at all? He's usually awake already and will answer his phone. I've tried calling him but he isn't picking up."

"No, I haven't. Sorry."

"Alright, that's fine. If you do hear from him, though, just let him know we've got a case."

"Will do. I'll see you soon, Gil." Disconnecting the call, Dani sets her phone back on the nightstand next to the bed and lies back down on her pillow, staring up at the ceiling for just a moment. Taking a deep breath, she rolls onto her side and shifts closer to the warm body lying next to hers. She curls up right behind him, snaking one arm around his torso and pressing a slow, soft kiss to his bare shoulder.

"Bright," she says quietly, not wanting to startle him too badly. "Wake up."

No one they work with has found out yet that they're together, and it's been months. Unless they all know and are just letting them have their moment of keeping their relationship to themselves. It's not that she's ashamed, the complete opposite, in fact. He's probably the first person she's ever been with in any way that she trusts wholly and completely with every part of herself. She was terrified at first, but now she can't imagine her life any other way.

"Malcolm," she says again, pressing another kiss to his shoulder. "Hey, wake up, we've got a case."

The man in question stirs in his sleep, his brows furrowing together tightly as he comes out of his slumber. She moves back just enough to give him some room and waits for him to come into complete consciousness.

He lifts up onto his elbows and looks at her, his sleep-filled eyes flitting down to his bare wrists before looking back up at her, the silent question coming across easily.

She gives him a soft smile and a small tilt of her head. "You wanted to try sleeping without them, remember?"

He pushes himself up into a sitting position and nods, rubbing his hands over his face. "Right. I didn't...hurt you, did I?" he asks, looking up at her with nothing but pure concern in his beautiful blue eyes.

She shakes her head, reaching out to rub one hand over his shoulder. "No, you didn't. You did wake up in a panic a few times, but I think I'm pretty used to your quirks by now. Gil called, we got a case."

Malcolm sighs heavily, running one hand through his hair. "Of course we do. I'll get the coffee and some breakfast started if you want to jump in the shower."

She smiles at his words, glad that he's still taking to heart his promise to her to start taking better care of himself, starting with eating good, healthy meals in the morning. Even if they're in a rush. Of course, he still has issues or setbacks from time to time, but he truly is doing a lot better than he was when they first met.

Her sweet smile slowly morphs into a flirty one as she scoots herself closer to him, draping an arm over his shoulders and pressing her lips against the spot right below his ear. "Or," she says in a low voice, "we could save some time and water."

"Detective Powell, are you trying to seduce me?" he asks with a teasing lilt to his voice.

She laughs quietly. "Depends. Is it working?"

He turns his head toward her and captures her lips in a slow, sweet kiss. "It just might be."

* * *

**So? What did you think? Let me know in a review down below. I'd love to hear your thoughts.**

**Also, I'm planning on doing a New Year's Eve/Day Q&A that I've been doing the last few years. So if there's anything you want to know about me, my stories, my life, just leave them in a review or message me personally. I'd love to get as many as I can so I have plenty to choose from. :)**

**Until next time,  
Jellybean96 out!**


End file.
